The Return Of Shadi
by Haru no Yo
Summary: Shadi makes a return to warn Yugi during the Battle City Tournament but at the cost of remembering the past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
---------------  
  
"Hey Yug! I just won myself a locater card and Jinzo! I beat some freaky psycho guy!"  
  
"Joey, the term is psychic and that's great! I was watching your duel, you did great Joey."  
  
All of a sudden a hand shot out of a dark alley and covered Yugi's mouth and pulled him into the alley.  
  
"Heed my warning pharaoh, this tournament is dangerous and you should not be participating."  
  
"Shadi?!"  
  
Yugi gasped and turned around.  
  
"My pharaoh, why have you entered this tournament? It is dangerous to be here at this time."  
  
"Hey you! Get your hands off him!" Joey came running and pushed Shadi to the ground. Yugi had to pull Joey off him.  
  
"You know Joey, if I was really in trouble I'll just have to tell who ever kidnaps me that my rescuer will be there in 5 minutes."  
  
"Well sorry Yug, I kept on talking for awhile before I noticed I wasn't talking to anybody. But besides that, who is this creep?"  
  
"Joey this is Shadi, Shadi this Joey. Shadi's family has been protecting the Millennium Items."  
  
"Well, if you were protecting the Millennium Items then how did you let a little innocent kid like Bakura get a hold of the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"I assure you, it is not of my doing. The Millennium Ring was stolen from me one day. I had no way of tracking it back."  
  
"Oh well, it's not like it matters anymore. Tristan got rid of that evil spirit."  
  
"Do you mean the evil spirit hidden within the ring was released?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But that can only mean that your friend Bakura is the chosen one."  
  
"Uh, chosen one?" Joey was scratching his head.  
  
"It means he was destined to have the ring."  
  
"Uh..." Joey was still scratching his head.  
  
"Pharaoh, are all of your companions so simple minded?"  
  
"Nope, just Joey."  
  
"I must ask, what did you do with the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"Tristan said he chucked it at the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"You cannot just throw away a Millennium Item! Your friend Bakura is still in danger!"  
  
"Why Shadi! What's wrong?!"  
  
"The spirit within the Millennium Ring once tried to collect all the Millennium Items and control the world! If your friend is still possessed by the ring's spirit it must have been he, who stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye! Quickly we must find your friend!"  
  
"But Shadi, if Bakura really is possessed, then, don't you think we should kinda wait it out?"  
  
"Please explain my pharaoh."  
  
"Before I do, stop calling me pharaoh and call me Yugi. The thin is, Bakura took us to the Shadow Realm before, or at least his sprit did, what's to stop him from doing it again?"  
  
"You are very wise phar- Yugi."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Joey' still scratching his head.  
  
"Joey, you don't get any of this do you?"  
  
"Not a clue. Hahaha!" Joey was laughing helplessly.  
  
"Yugi, you still haven't explained why you are in this tournament."  
  
"I was told to."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I forgot her name, I think it was Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"I should have known Ishizu, well, I must talk to her at once."  
  
"I don't know where she is."  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Ishizu!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well.. What did you think? It's my second FanFic so be gentle wouldja? Read it and gimme some reviews! Plus, read my other story the Dinner Party! 


	2. Ishizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Well," Ishizu stood standing there. "Were you not looking for me?"  
  
"Ishizu," Shadi stepped forward but Ishizu stopped him.  
  
"I have put the pharaoh in this tournament to protect the world, you can understand that yes?" Ishizu looked straight into Shadi's eyes.  
  
"Do you mean to say that the evil has returned in the form of this tournament?"  
  
"Yes Shadi."  
  
Yugi and Joey were staring at each other scratching their heads.  
  
"Joey, why don't you go home?"  
  
"That's a good idea Yug! Smell ya later!"  
  
Joey then walked out of the alley and Yugi turned his attention to Shadi and Ishizu who were still talking. Suddenly, both stopped abruptly. Shadi turned to him, "Yugi, may we speak with the pharaoh?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. I'll see ya later." Yugi waved farewell and took hold of his puzzle and transformed into Yami Yugi. A brilliant light showered the room. As soon as the transformation was complete and Yami stood standing, Ishizu and Shadi bowed down before him.  
  
"Please, please, stand up. I do not think that people should bow down to me if even I do not know who I am."  
  
"Thank you my pharaoh." Ishizu and Shadi stood up, Shadi stepped forward.  
  
"My pharaoh, I know who you are and am deeply sorry to have intruded into your unconscious."  
  
"No apology is needed, you are simply during your job, and it is understandable."  
  
"Thank you King Yami." Shadi bowed.  
  
"We should retire, Shadi, Ishizu, I'm sure Yugi's grandfather will not mind your stay. This way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadi lay awake on the floor staring at the ceiling remembering past events, it was 10 years ago and the Millennium Ring had just been stolen.  
  
"So, you're the son of the genius man who lost the Millennium Ring." It was Ishizu 10 years younger.  
  
"I am. My name happens to be Shadi you know."  
  
The family of Ishtar and Shadi's family had gotten together to see if they could recover the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Fine." Shadi stared at the beautiful tan skinned wonder.  
  
* How can anything be so cruel and yet so beautiful? *  
  
The entire time the families were together so was Shadi and Ishizu. Everyday they spent together they got closer and closer. And slowly they began to fall in love. Merrick, Ishizu's younger brother was fascinated with these Millennium Items. One day, as a special treat, Shadi's father took Shad, Ishizu, and Merrick to the chamber, which kept the Millennium Items. As soon as they entered, 4 Millennium Items rose and went to their masters. The Millennium Ankh and Scale went to Shadi. The Millennium Necklace went to Ishizu. And the Millennium Rod, which had the power to control minds, went to the youngest, Merrick. All 3 were then filled with a new kind of power.  
  
Well? I dunno, just give me some reviews. 


	3. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Shadi awoke with a start. There was sweat dripping down in his face. He had fallen asleep, but his dreams startled him. He had not thought of Isis in so many years. Now that he was with her again, he was in agony. He had not thought of those years in so long because they had caused him pain. Isis and her family had left without saying good-bye, the Ishtar's had believed coming there had been a waste of time, for Shadi's father was not worthy of the task of keeping the Millennium Items.  
  
Shadi went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, but who had happened to be there? Isis.  
  
"Shadi, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"The same."  
  
Shadi and Isis drank in silence for neither one knew what to say. Finally, Isis broke the silence.  
  
"Shadi,"  
  
"No Isis, I do not wish to hear it."  
  
"Please, I would have said good-bye if I could but my parents forbade me. They said if I did that I would insult our family name and I would no longer be an Ishtar. You must understand Shadi, I love you."  
  
Shadi stood, silent.  
  
"Shadi, please."  
  
"Isis, as much as I would like to continue this conversation our first duty is to protect the pharaoh. We must not let out feelings get in the way. "  
  
Inside his head, Shadi was in turmoil. He wanted to say I love you back but he just couldn't. He just couldn't forgive Isis for all the pain she had caused him, all the things he asked himself, what did I do to make her leave? All those years of wondering.  
  
"You are right Shadi, we must not let our feeling get in the way." By her voice Shadi could tell she was hurt.  
  
* It's all for the best Shadi, it's all for the best. *  
  
"I will retire, I will see you in the morning." Isis left the kitchen to her room, and left Shadi recalling their conversation.  
Well, come one, what did you think? A lot of people told me to just call her Isis so I did. Well, what did you think? Does anybody know Shadi's last name?! 


	4. Destiny

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Yugi walked into the kitchen to find Shadi and Isis already dressed and eating breakfast (A/N: I dunno, eggs, pancakes, cereal, pick one!) Yugi stood there half awake still in his pajamas rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What's up guys?" Yugi yawned.  
  
Isis stood up, "I must leave Yugi, my apologies."  
  
"Ok, Isis." Yugi was still rubbing his eyes and yawning his head off.  
  
"I will return when I have collected the information I need to assist yourself and the pharaoh."  
  
"In other words never," Shadi, muttered.  
  
"Ok, Isis." Yugi was still yawning.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"Ok, Yugi,"  
  
Isis started for the door. "There you go again, running away."  
  
Isis whirled around, "I thought you had changed Shadi, I thought you would understand. But now I truly see, and I don't even need my Millennium Necklace to do it."  
  
"And what does that happen to be Isis?!" Shadi stood up to face Isis.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes I do." Shadi crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, your just like your fool of a father. Your father couldn't even keep a Millennium Item from being stolen. And thanks to you and your father history will repeat itself."  
  
"The stealing of the Millennium Ring was destined Isis. The boy who has it now is being possessed by the evil spirit trapped within."  
  
"Yes I have heard, Bakura is his name and he has already broken into the exhibit looking for my necklace." Shadi looked on. "But my brother Merrick is much more of a threat, now if you'll excuse me."  
Well, what didja think? 


End file.
